White Wolf
by Lilyboss3097
Summary: Jacob Black's back! In a different story...one that doesn't have Renesmee as his imprint. First couple chapters are slow...sorry...but it picks up. Please REVIEW! If you don't review, then I'll never get better!
1. Reina

My name is Reina Martin. I am eighteen years old. I was orphaned at sixteen years old when my parents died. They were killed by the _Volturi_, ancient vampires. My father was a werewolf. He grew up in La Push, Washington. I live in Alpena, Michigan. And it is too damn cold to live here. So I have decided to move back. My parents were co-presidents of a very successful company. When they died, they left me with forty billion dollars. Growing up I had everything I could ever want. Toys, dolls, iPods, phones, and cars. I got my first car when I turned fifteen, a red Ferrari. My second car I got for Christmas that same year, a 1964 baby blue Mustang Convertible. My third car I got on my own for my seventeenth birthday, a 2011 yellow Camaro. When I said my father was a werewolf I meant it. I am one too. All my senses are boosted four-hundred percent more than the average dog. I have amazing hearing, sense of smell, sight, speed, and strength. Sometimes I can hear faint voices, I wonder if they can hear me too.


	2. Leaving

**A/N: Yeah it's short...R&R**

"I'm going to miss you so much Reina!" Danielle said when we got to school.

"I'm going to miss you too. But you are coming to La Push for Christmas." I reminded her.

"Yea, we are going to miss you babe." Ray said.

"Don't call me that anymore if you know what's good for you." I said threatening him and glaring at him. Ray is my ex-boyfriend. He dumped me for my cousin Lexi.

We went to class, and after lunch, I went to the office and asked if I could leave early to finish some last minute packing. I got an excused pass and left the school. I drove home and finished packing my things that I would take in the car with me. I let my dog Diablo outside, he is a Doberman. When I let him back inside, I made a couple quesadillas and laid down on my air mattress, and I fell asleep.


	3. Dreams and Nightmares

**A/N: Shorter than the last one...Whatever. Please R&R**

As I slept, I dreamed. Actually it was a nightmare. It was of the night my parents died. Just quick flashes of my parents, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix. I was sitting, cowering in the corner. After they were dead, it would be my turn to die. I phased and broke through a window. I ran to the docks and jumped on a boat, I cried myself to sleep and the next thing I knew, I was in a dock in New York.

I woke to Diablo licking my face, I went and let him outside again, and I went and got changed. By this time tomorrow, I would be in La Push.


	4. La Push

**A/N: Longer than the past 3 chapters...R&R**

The drive to La Push wasn't as long as I thought it would be. Considering for a normal person it would've taken a week, I was speeding and it took two days. When I got to my old house, I parked my car in the garage next to my other two cars. I hung the keys up on the rack and unlocked the door. I smelled delicious cooking, looks like Marisa was here already. Marisa is my chef and old friend of my parents.

"Marisa, estoy aquí" I called in Spanish (Marisa, I'm here). She has lived the in United States for three years but she doesn't speak English very well.

"Hola Reina. Como esta?" She answered me when I walked into the kitchen. (Hi Reina, how are you?) It had recently been redone with new appliances, granite countertops, and a new island.

"Bien" I said looking through the fridge for food (Good) I settled on a banana.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, a 60 x 80 foot room with a TV as big as one of the walls. On either side were books shelves of movies and games for the numerous gaming systems. As for furniture in the room, there was a large white "L" shaped couch and a glass coffee table, There was bright red love seat that sat across from the couch. There were two glorious French doors that led to a deck with a hot tub and an in-ground pool. Half of the basement was my music cave where my guitars and piano were, and the other half was my personal gymnastics gym. I walked back through the foyer and up the grand spiral staircase through the second floor hallway. The second floor had two full and two half baths and four guest rooms. My parents' bedroom was locked just as I left it because it makes me sad and depressed to go in there.

As I got to the end of the hallway I opened the door to my stairs. I walked up the flight of stairs to my room that was as big as the first floor of the house. The room was all hardwood with a skylight. The east wall it was my bookshelf with every book you could imagine. The north wall was all glass windows with French doors that led to a balcony that wrapped around the whole house. There was a small staircase on the balcony that led up to the roof. My bed was king sized with gold silk sheets and goose feather pillows. The west side of the room had doors that opened up to my closet and my bathroom. My bathroom had a clawfoot tub and a full vanity with tons of storage. The south wall was all glass, showing a beautiful scenic view of La Push's First Beach.

I walked back downstairs and went out to the deck. On the table was a note. It read,

_Dear Reina,_

_ Thank you so much for letting me and Lexi stay with you while I'm trying to find a steady job. I know that you two aren't the best of friends but please give her a chance. She will be arriving next Wednesday and I will try to get there as soon as possible. I'm having trouble getting out of Chicago and I know you are probably fuming. As an "I'm sorry" gift, there is something out in the garage for you. Don't break it._

_ Love Uncle William_

He was absolutely right! I was fuming, there is no way I am letting the little slutty bitch in my house with a smile on my face. I grabbed the keys off the table and went to the garage. There next to my Ferrari was a beautiful orange 1993 Harley Davidson. I learned how to ride when I was 14 and have always wanted one. I made a mental note to remember to call him and thank him for his kindness. I went back to my room and decided to go to bed. Diablo curled up next to me and we both went to sleep.


	5. First Day

**A/N: FINALLY! I got a longer LONGER chapter...this is where the good stuff comes in.**

As my alarm went off I got up out of bed and went downstairs. Marisa wasn't working today so I made myself some waffles. When I finished I let Diablo out and went back to my room. My closet smelled like new clothes and I settled on black leggings, a black off-the-shoulder shirt with a lavender sugarlips underneath, and black Christian Louboutin suede booties. My makeup consisted of a thin layer of black eyeliner and black mascara. My hair was braided into one long braid down my back. I ran downstairs, let Diablo in and went to the garage. I grabbed my Ferrari keys and threw my bag in my car. I got in and drove to school.

I knew that as soon as I pulled in the school parking-lot that all eyes would be on me. I drove into the parking-lot and immediately saw a group of about seven or eight guys all standing near the door. I looked at them and one caught my eye, then suddenly I couldn't breathe, like my heart was trying to tell me something, like I was being held to the earth by one little thing and not gravity. I got out of my car and walked towards the door, past them.

I heard one of them say, "Damn, hot new girl."

And another, "I got dibs."

Another whistled and I turned around. "Sorry sweetheart but I'm not for dibs. Try someone a little more….Oh immature."

I started to walk away when the one that caught my eye grabbed my arm, "I'm sorry for their behavior. It's not every day that we have new people here. I'm Jacob, Jacob Black."

"That's quite alright. I'm Reina, Reina Martin. I used to live here when I was little and I decided to move back. Everything still looks the same". I said smiling.

"That's cool well this is Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Leah, and Sam. You can call me Jake."

"Hi everyone" I smiled at them. Then the bell rang.

"Well we better get to class. I'll take you to the office to get your stuff." Jake said grabbing my hand.

"Thanks."

We walked into the school and he took me to the office. The secretary gave me my schedule and my locker number. I was seven-hundred and seventy-seven and Jake's locker was on my left and Seth was on my right. My schedule was:

_1__st__ – History – Embry, Jake, and Seth_

_2__nd__ – Chemistry – Embry and Jake_

_3__rd__ – Calculus – Seth, Jared, and Paul_

_4__th__ – Honors English 11 – Jake, Quil_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ – Free Period – Jake and Seth_

_6__th__ – Show Choir_

_7__th__ – Study Hall – Seth_

I was able to be walked to most of my classes by either Seth or Jake. They were all really nice and I love my new school. After school I went home and took Diablo for a run on First Beach. There were a lot of people there today. I decided to just let Diablo run in the front yard. After I took a shower, I went out to my balcony. In the distance I heard a wolf howling, that reminded me, I knew Jake and his friends from somewhere. I just couldn't remember where. I walked back to the second floor and to my parents' door. I opened it slowly and went in. It was just as they had last left it, bed neat and nothing on the floor. I walked over to the bed and saw that there was a note. It was addressed to _Reina-Roo_. At that I started to cry. No one called me that name except for my parents. I opened it and read what it said.

_Our Dearest Reina,_

_ If you are reading this it means that we are dead and you have moved back into the old house. We asked a friend of ours to put this note here for you. We just want you to know that you will always be our daughter and that we will always be watching over you. You were destined to be a leader and you know what we mean. We love you darling._

_ Love, Mom and Dad_

_P.S. Friends are near if you need one. _

There was a name and a number at the bottom of the page. I knew the family well and I wanted to see them. I called the number and was told to come over about midnight.

I decided to take a shower to wash the redness from crying. After I was done I let my hair air-dry and I left. I phased to wolf and was off running. It took me only a couple of minutes to run from my house over the Treaty Line to the clearing. At the edge of the woods I got dressed in the shorts and tank-top that I had strapped to my leg. After I got dressed I saw him in the clearing. I couldn't help myself and bolted off running towards him. When I hit him it was like running into a concrete wall. I had forgot how hard vampires were. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Reina, it's so good to see you again." He said hugging me.

"You too Carlisle, it feels like forever and not just twelve years." I said hugging him back.

"So what brings you back to Washington?" He said as we walked towards the big white house.

"Well I decided that living on my own no longer an option and I didn't want to be alone. So I moved back to La Push where I had some family."

"Wait, but what about your parents?"

"Dead, Caius thought they were real werewolves. So he killed them." I said, my heart sinking.

"Oh Reina, sweetheart I'm so sorry. You are welcome anytime." He said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you. But I think I have someone to take care of me. My imprint."

"Well who's the lucky guy?"

"Jacob Black."

"Really, that's wonderful!"

"Thank you. Wait, you know him?" I said as he opened the door to the house and walked me over into the living room.

"Yes, very well. We have company." Carlisle said barely louder than a speaking voice.

If I blinked I was sure I would've missed it but within a second there were eight more vampires in front of me. "Reina this is my family."

"Who let the dog in?" The tall blonde vampire said. I let out a growl.

"Rosalie, be nice. This is Reina an old friend of mine. Reina this is Rosalie and Emmett." He gestured to the tall blonde female and even taller dark-haired male. "Alice and Jasper" He continued to the small pixie like female and the dirty blonde male. "You already know Esme."

"Good to see you again Reina." She said hugging me.

"You too Esme" I said hugging her back. Her heart shaped face glowed at me.

"You already know Edward. This is his wife Bella and their daughter Renesmee."

"Hi Reina" Bella said holding Renesmee who waved at me.

"Good to have you back." Edward said pulling me into a hug. "You're all grownup."

"And you haven't aged a bit." I said smiling and laughing.

"So why is this mutt here?" Rosalie said flipping her hair from her shoulder.

"Well Reina is a Quileute who phased at a very young age. There was no one on the reservation that could help her so her parents brought her to me asking for my help. I agreed and became very close to the family. I trained and taught her how to control the changing. She used to come and visit for a week every summer but she stopped. You all have never met her because I made sure that you were hunting when she visited. The only ones ever here were Edward or Esme."

"Yep, now I'm back to stay because the Volturi killed my parents and I have imprinted on someone on the reservation."

"Jake is one lucky guy." Edward said smiling.

"Wait, you imprinted on Jake?" Bella asked wide eyed.

"Yea, he imprinted on me too."

"Well that's good that he found someone. He has the hugest crush on me forever. But I chose Edward."

After that we spent about three hours catching up on things. When I left I went home and went to sleep. I would have to tell Jake soon.


	6. Imprint

**A/N: Heads up, this chapter isn't Reina, it's Jacobs'. R&R**

As soon as I got home from school, I went to the fridge and grabbed something to eat. Then I went to my room and tried to go to sleep. I just couldn't stop thinking about Reina. She was so beautiful, like an angel sent to live on Earth. With her chocolate brown eyes and silky brown hair and amazing body. When I thought about her my heartbeat would quicken and it felt like she was the one holding me to the ground, not gravity. I finally started to fall asleep when my dad called.

"Jake! Breakfast," Billy called from the kitchen.

What? Had I thought about Reina all night? "Comin'" I said throwing on sweatpants.

"So, how was school yesterday? I didn't see you at all because you went to bed so early." He said wheeling over to the table in his wheelchair.

"Good. We got a new girl, her name is Reina Martin. Said she lived here when she was a little kid and just moved back. She gave the whole pack her number and address. We are supposed to hang out tomorrow."

"Hmm, she used to live here when she was little? Let me see that address." Billy said and Jake handed it to him. He eyes looked like they had glazed over.

"Dad? Billy? You there?" I said waving my hand in front of his face.

"This is Michael and Sophia's old address. There has to be a reason why she is here now. So did she just come to you guys?"

"Yeah, I don't know why. But I feel very strongly about her. Like she what's keeping me to Earth and not gravity."

"Well then Jake, looks like you have imprinted. Congratulations." He said patting me on the back.

"Gee thanks Dad." I said, and then my phone buzzed. I grabbed it from my pocket, "It's from Reina."

"What's it say?"

"_Meet me at the beach in 15 minutes. Sam and I have something to tell you guys._ Looks like she sent it to the whole pack as well."

"Well then you better get down there son."

"Okay. Bye Dad." I said grabbing a piece of toast and running out the door.


	7. Alpha

**A/N: Twists and turns lay around ever corner...Enjoy! R&R**

I sat on a log and watched the drift wood fire burn. It was blue and green from the salt water. I couldn't help but be worried that this would turn into a fight. Someone was going to get mad and then I would have to fight them back and then Jake would get involved. I was worrying so much that I didn't hear Sam come up behind me.

"Hey."

"Oh hi, I didn't hear you come up."

"Yea so what is this about?"

"Sam don't bullshit me. You know perfectly well as I do what this is about. We have to tell the pack"

"Tell the pack what?" Jared said being followed by the others.

"You guys better sit down, this could be a while."

Jake sat next to me and Seth on the other side. "So are you all aware that even though Sam is Alpha the title really belongs to Jake?" They all nodded. "Okay good. Well even though that is true there is someone who has the power before Jake."

"Who?" Quil asked leaning in.

"I'm getting there. The person who really has the power is me. I'm the rightful Alpha."

"How is that possible?" Jake asked scooting closer to me.

"Well my great grandfather was chief before Ephraim was. But he died before he could have a child. Or so the people thought. My great grandmother was pregnant with my grandfather and then he had my father when he grew up. Once my great grandfather died the people gave Ephraim the power of chiefdom. So in a sense the role of power goes from me to Jake then to Sam."

They all sat and looked at me like I was crazy.

"She's telling the truth." Sam said. I looked at him and I nodded my thanks.

"Wow" Seth said.

"I know huh." Paul agreed.

"Also," I said turning to Jake, "I know you've imprinted on me Jake."

"What pshh no" He denied turning away and blushing.

I pulled him to face me, "I know because I have imprinted on you." I said slowly coming closer to him and touching his cheek. I leaned in and his lips met mine, they fit together perfectly, like we were made for each other.

There was some whistling and hooting as we made out. I heard Embry say under his breath, "Damn it Jake, I called dibs." I slowly reached down beside me and picked up a rock without breaking the kiss. Then I broke the kiss and chucked it at Embry. It made a very nice impact.

"Ouch. Damn Jake. She's got a hell of an arm." He said rubbing his nose and repositioning it before it would set crooked.

"And she's all mine." Jake said laughing and wrapping his arms around my waist.

Everyone laughed. "Okay, so that's it. Are we still on for hanging out tomorrow?" I asked, Jake making his way to weave his arms around my waist.

"Hell yea!" Seth yelled.

"Haha okay. Just come to my house tomorrow morning for breakfast."

Everyone left and it was just me and Jake. "You want to come over?" I asked him as he kissed my neck.

"Sure" he mumbled against my skin.

"Okay. I have my Mustang. So I'll meet you at my house."

"Sure thing"

I got up and ran to my car and jumped in. Jake had already left. I started my car and drove to my house. I ran up the stairs to my room and found him in my bed under my covers. I laughed and went into the bathroom. I put on a pair of _Life is Good_ shorts and a blue sugarlips. I jumped into my bed and snuggled up next to Jake. He wrapped an arm around me and I used the other one as a pillow. I curled up into his side and went to sleep in his warmth.


	8. Jump

**R&R**

I woke up in a daze. The sun was streaming through my curtains. I had no idea what happened last night or where I was. Then I remember I was in my bed and Jake had spent the night. I was lying on top of him. He looked so cute while he slept.

"Jake wake up" I said softly.

He moaned, "Five more minutes Dad."

"It's not Billy. It's Reina, Jake wake up."

He wouldn't wake up so I took drastic measures. I started to scratch him behind his ear and his wolf instinct caused his leg to shake and thump on my bed. I laughed and he woke up finally.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning" I said kissing him.

"I should stay over more often if this is how I will be woken up." He said wrapping his arms around my body tightly.

I laughed again, "Whenever, anytime you want." I said kissing him again.

"Let's go get some food." He said finally.

"Okay." I said rolling off of him. He got out of bed and pulled on his boxers and khakis. I pulled on my shorts and sugarlips. He came over to me and scooped me up in his arms. I laughed and kissed him. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen. The pack was already here.

"How was your night?" Jared asked snickering.

"Perfect." I said not looking amused.

"Did you have fun?" Paul asked smothering his laughter.

I glowered at them. "How'd you guys get in?"

"'Your cook let us in." Paul answered.

"Ah gotcha. So what do you guys want to eat?"

"Eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles, and pancakes." Seth said.

"Ok. Marisa, podemos tener huevos, tocino, gofres y panqueques por favor. (Can we have eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles, and pancakes please.)

"Sí."

"Gracias."

"How do you do that?" Embry asked.

"Well my mother was strait out of Mexico. She knew some English and was fluent in Spanish, plus I lived next to Mexicans back in Michigan. I also took Spanish in school."

"Well I think it's hot. My girl is bilingual." Jake said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"Aw thanks babe." I said turning my head to kiss him back. "So what do you guys want to do after breakfast?"

"Cliff diving" Quil said. There were other cheers and hoots of agreement.

"Is that really safe?" I asked looking worried.

"Well Reina we don't have many other choices for recreation on the res." Seth told me.

"Okay, sounds fun." I said.

After we finished eating, we drove to the cliffs in my Camaro and in Paul's Jeep. We were all having a lot of fun. Everyone was jumping and showing off.

"C'mon Reina" Paul said running off the cliff and doing a backflip into a perfect dive.

"Show off" I yelled as I looked over the edge. Everyone was down in the water below. As I looked up, I saw something glistening off in the distance across from the bay.

I got up and got a running start. As I reached the edge my adrenalin started flowing and I jumped off the cliff. As I was flipping into a dive a striking pain hit my body. I was screaming and still falling but my body was limp. I hit the water and some rocks hard. That's when I lost consciousness.


	9. Cold

**A/N: Kinda short...Sorry :/ Please read and review. Thanks!**

I felt the water rushing into my system as I was hitting the rocks. I felt weightless, being lifted out of the water, then the coolness of the sand. Someone was pounding my chest with their hand trying to get the water out of my body.

"Breathe! Damn it Reina breathe!" Embry said hitting my chest again.

I felt vibrations of people running on the sand.

"How long has she been out?" Sam asked.

"Um I don't know. Ten minutes maybe." Embry replied hitting me again.

I felt someone kneel next to me. "Reina, Reina, can you hear me?" Jake said his body close to mine. I could tell he was crying. "If you can hear me squeeze my hand" He continued grabbing my hand. "She's not moving and she's cold".

I tried hard to squeeze but I couldn't move. "Let's get her out of here. Take her to Carlisle." Sam said.

Jake lifted me up, my chest was throbbing so much. "Seth you're driving the Camaro. I'll sit with Reina in the back."

I swear to God, if Seth dents my car I will kill him. "Ok. Where are the keys?" He asked.

"She left them in the ignition."

We were in the car on the way to Carlisle's and I felt Jake tighten his grip on me. "It's okay Reina. You'll be fine." He whispered into my ear.


	10. Doc's Orders

**A/N: This one is really long! Hooray! Please read and review! Thanks people.**

I felt like I was broken in so many places. My eyes fluttered open to an image of a library with monitors. Jake was sitting in a chair next to my hospital bed. "Jake?" I whispered my throat burning from the salt water.

"Reina, you're awake." He said his eyes lighting up at the sight on mine being awake. "Carlisle" He called.

"How long was I out?" I asked as he came into the room.

"About two days." Carlisle said looking at me.

"Two days? That's awfully long." I said looking back at him. He was checking all my monitors and my vitals. "So what's the damage doc?"

"When they brought you to me you had four broken ribs, your left collarbone was broken and your right leg was broken in three spots. As of now you have a broken rib, and your right leg is broken in just one spot. I expect a full recovery in another two days. After those two days come back for another assessment and some physical therapy to make sure nothing healed wrong".

"Okay sounds good." I said sitting up. I flinched and Jake looked worried. "I'm fine. Really" I said touching his cheek. I swung my leg off the bed and stood up. Carlisle looked a little worried. I tried to walk and I almost fell but Jake caught me.

"Easy there" He said supporting me.

"Thanks" I said and Carlisle brought me some crutches. That's when I noticed Jake looked drained. "Jake. Have you gotten any sleep in the past two days?"

"No. I didn't leave your side." He said looking sheepish.

"Jake!" I said furiously, "That's so sweet but you aren't doing yourself any good by not sleeping." I said turning to face him. "I want you to take me downstairs and then you are going to sleep. Okay?"

"Yes." He said lifting me up into his arms. He carried me downstairs and set me on the couch. Then he lay down next to me with his head on my lap. I stroked his hair and he drifted off to sleep. I watched him and he looked so peaceful. Emmett was sitting on the chair next to us watching a football game.

"So you're going to be alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just fine" I told him.

"That's good. You really had all of us worried".

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what happened. One minute I was diving off the cliff and the next I felt like my body was on fire, but it wasn't." I said, and then it clicked in my head. I gasped.

"What?" Emmett said standing up and looking at me and glancing around for the threat that set me off.

"Where are Edward and Carlisle?" I said looking around the room.

"I don't know." He said.

"I heard my name" Edward said as he walked into the room followed by Carlisle.

"I know what happened when I fell." I said. "Jake wake up." I said shaking him.

"What?" he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I know what happened and why I fell." I told him. Edward and Carlisle had gathered around. "When I looked up from looking at everyone in the water I saw something glistening in the distance on the other side of the bay. Now that I think about it, it was a person. No not a person but another vampire. Then when I jumped I was diving and my body felt like it was being burned but there were no flames. There was only one other time I had felt pain like that."

Edward gasped, "Oh no."

"I know" Carlisle agreed.

"What? I don't get it." Jake said looking confused.

"This was the kind of pain only someone from the Volturi could cause. The body out in the distance was Jane. She was watching me. If my hunch is right, which it probably is, then Caius sent Jane to watch me and make sure I was still alive because he wants me dead. He never finished the job two years ago when he killed my parents." I said tears starting to build up in my eyes.

"I'll ask Alice to take a look." Carlisle said disappearing to somewhere in the house.

"Don't worry Reina" Edward said coming to sit next to me, "We won't let them hurt you."

"Well what if they do come? Then the whole pack is in danger? It will be because of me. Because I didn't die."

"Reina, don't talk like that." Jake said rubbing my shoulder.

"They'll have to go through me to get to you Reina." Emmett said kissing his muscles.

I let out a laugh still crying. "Thanks Emmett." I sniffled.

"We'll just have to show them that you aren't a real werewolf." Edward said getting up from off the couch, "Alice just told me that you were right. Jane was a scout for Caius. But don't worry Reina, you will be fine." He finished leaning in to kiss my forehead.


	11. Clean

**A/N: You know the drill by now...R&R**

For the next two days I did nothing but lay around the house because I was still recovering. Carlisle wants me to come over later today. But today I was cleaning the house for the arrival of my cousin Lexi. She would be here sometime tomorrow and I wasn't ready for her. So the pack and I are doing a full house cleaning. I turned on Pandora, hooked it up to the sound system and blasted the music while we cleaned. It was a lot of fun, so much that we washed my cars and had a water fight. After the water fight we all laid down in the grass and talked.

"Okay guys, there are some things you need to know about Lexi. First of all, she is a slutty bitch. She will try to make you love her with how she dresses. She'll try to break us up, get under our skin and tear us apart from one another. Another thing is she is a boyfriend stealer. She has stolen four of my boyfriends. She will try to break me and Jake up. She will try to break up any of you guys. Just don't look interested or try to put her off. I'm saying act mean to her, Seth and Embry especially because you guys haven't imprinted yet. Everyone got it?"

They all nodded, "Good. I have to go, Carlisle will want to see me soon." I said getting up, Jake followed me and we left for Carlisle's. I didn't bother to phase instead I drove my Camaro and Jake ran.

When we got to the Cullen's house Carlisle was waiting for me on the porch. Edward was next to him and was going to act as my translator while I was in wolf form. Jake and Edward sat on the porch while Carlisle had me do some exercises.

"Isn't she just amazing?" Jake asked Edward while he watched.

"Yeah, but I have my own beauty." Edward said referring to Bella.

"I just can't believe she is mine. Like she seems like she is just a dream. Like I'll wake up one morning and she'll be gone."

"I know, she thinks of you the same way." Jake's face lit up when Edward said that. Jake went to go lean on the railing of the porch.

Out in the clearing, Carlisle was having me do some exercises to make sure everything healed correctly.

"Okay Reina. I want you to run the inner perimeter twice and then come back."

I nodded and started off. It felt nice to be on all fours again, to have the wind blowing through my white fur and to feel the earth between my paws. I finished in about five minutes and reported back to Carlisle. He came over to me to check my leg to make sure no bones were protruding and everything looked okay.

"How does this feel?" He asked rubbing the upper thigh of my right hind leg.

_It feels fine_, I told Edward.

"She says it feels fine Carlisle." Edward passed on for me. I looked over at him and gave him a big grin.

"And this?" Carlisle said rubbing just below my knee. I flinched and let out a small whimper.

_Still hurts a little and is tender_, I passed on to Edward.

"Says it still hurts a little and is tender." He told Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded and wrote down something on his clipboard. "Okay now I'd like for you to run the outer perimeter."

I nodded and went. About half way through I couldn't walk on my leg anymore it hurt so much. I let out a small whimper. _I can't walk or run on my leg anymore. It hurts too much._ I told Edward from across the clearing.

"Carlisle, she says she can't walk or run on her leg anymore it hurts too much."

"What? Is she hurt?" Jake said worried.

"No, her leg is just hurting more than it did before." Edward said trying to calm Jake down.

I finished the perimeter and came in to Carlisle. He looked at my leg and felt it again. When he felt below my knee and I let out a cry of pain. Jake had had enough of my pain and jumped off the porch and hurried over to my side.

"I think that's enough exercising for today Carlisle. She can't take much more." Jake said rubbing my back.

"I think you're right Jake. Reina you can go into the garage and change."

I nodded and limped off to the garage. "Jake, I have something for you to do." Carlisle said.

"Yea doc?"

"Make sure she gets lots of sleep and drinks plenty of water. That will help her keep her system up. Also make sure she is taking her medicine to help her leg heal."

"Sure thing, whatever she needs."

"Okay, you better drive her home."

"Okay, thank you Carlisle, for everything." Jake said shaking his hand and running off to the garage.

I was leaning against the garage door when Jake ran over to me. He put an arm around my waist for support and one of mine around his neck. He helped my into the passenger side of the car and got in the driver side. He drove me home and helped me into the house. After that he carried me upstairs to my room where he let me change while he made me dinner. I laid on my bed and ate the chicken that he made me. After I was done I iced my leg and switched it to heating it every 2 hours. That brought the pain down a little. Before I fell asleep Jake made me drink three glasses of water and take the pills Carlisle gave me. After that, we both fell asleep on my bed.


	12. Welcome to Hell

**A/N: REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW THEN I WON'T GET BETTER!**

I woke up to the smell of eggs and I carefully walked downstairs to find Jake cooking in the kitchen. "Good morning" He said giving me a plate.

"Good morning" I said taking it. I went and grabbed a new icepack from the fridge.

"So what time will Lexi be here?" He asked walking over to the couch to sit next to me.

"Noonish. What time is it now?" I asked taking a bite of the eggs. They were delicious.

"Eleven. Where is she staying?"

"Um in the white guest room. She is being confined to her room, bathroom, and the first floor. There is no way she is getting into my parents room, my room, or the basement.

"Why is that?" He asked pulling me closer to him.

"Because I locked them. You and I will be the only ones with a key. I don't trust Lexi at all. Also, I will be keeping all my car keys in my room so she can't take any of my cars." I said getting up to put my plate in the dishwasher.

"Well you don't have to worry about me. There is no way that Lexi is getting in between me and my girl." Jake said coming up behind me.

_Ding Dong!_ "Jake. Welcome to hell." I took a deep breath. "Here we go." I said walking over to the front door and opening it.

"Reina! Omigosh I haven't seen you in forever." Lexi said hugging me. She left her bags in the foyer and looked around. Her eye caught Jake. "Oh my, and who is this?"

"Jake! Go put on a frickin' shirt!" I yelled at him.

"Never!" He shouted back at me. "I'm Jake, Reina's boyfriend." He said running a hand through his jet black hair, he was wearing just his famous khaki pants and no shirt.

"It's nice to meet you. Jake will you be a doll and take my bags to my room?" Lexi said coming closer to him. I let out a small growl.

"Haha, no." He said moving and coming to wrap his arms around me and rest his chin on my head. "You have two legs that aren't broken. Take them up yourself, your room is up the stairs, first door on your right. Your bathroom is across the hall."

"Hmph. Well then." She said grabbing her bags and stomping up to her room.

After she was gone I turned in Jakes' arms. "Nice job babe. There's a very good chance she isn't going to hit on you. But if she does, take it up a notch." I said reaching up on my tiptoes to kiss him. We stood there kissing for a few minutes when we heard Lexi come down.

"I'm all settled in. What do we have to eat?"

"Check the fridge for something. My cook isn't working this week." I told her.

"How ya feeling?" Jake said pulling me to the couch.

"Alright, my leg still hurts." I said snuggling up to him.

"Okay, I'll go get you some Motrin." He said getting up and running up the stairs. Lexi came to sit on the loveseat.

"What's wrong with your leg?" She said glaring at me.

"Hurt it cliff diving a couple days ago." I told her glaring back.

"Cliff diving? That seems dangerous. Don't you think?" She said smirking.

"Well there isn't much other recreation here on the reservation. The nearest mall is four hours away."

"Four hours away? That's so unfair. I come to live here and I find out that I'm probably just going to be sitting around the house all day every day because I don't have a car."

"Hey!" I shouted at her. "You wouldn't be living here if I didn't tell you dad you could. You aren't going to be sitting in here all the time. You can swim, tan, take walks or runs, or go cliff diving. If you really want to go to the mall then you have to make friends and go with them." I was about to blow my head off.

"Well that seems like an awful lot of trouble just to go to the mall. This place is so boring I didn't even want to live here." She said with a smug look on her face.

At this point I was standing over her yelling at her. "You think I want you here! I don't like you at all. You are a stuck up bitch and you always have to have everything you want. Your dad gave me a frickin motorcycle as an _I'm sorry you have to put up with her_ gift. You aren't nice to people and you are a backstabber."

"Well you aren't that nice either." She stood up and yelled at me. I was about to claw her eyes out when Jake stepped in.

"Hey, hey, hey! Settle down!" He said putting himself between us. He grabbed me from clawing her, "Reina, go for a run." I was fighting to get loose. "Go." He looked at me sternly. I gave up in a huff, ran out the door and slammed it behind me.

"What's her problem?" Lexi said looking at Jake.

"You, you are her problem and you are becoming mine too." He said running after me.

I was already ten miles off the reservation. I couldn't stand her she was such a snob. I was running and I wasn't going to stop.

_Reina! Wait! _I heard Jake say. He was catching up to me quickly.

_Why should I? She is just going to piss me off even more._ I snapped at him.

_Because I asked you to that's why. Please just slow down._ Jake said getting closer.

I slowed down and came to a stop. I was at James Pond. Jake came up beside me. His russet colored fur rubbing against mine. He nudged my neck with his head. I lay down next to the water and closed my eyes. He came to lie across from me. He stared at me until I opened my eyes.

_I can't stand her. I want to strangle her. If I'm going to live with her then she is going to have to be the one to change. Not me._ I looked back at him.

_I know. She just doesn't understand how much pressure is on you. I guarantee that if she did, she would be nicer. With what the whole Jane thing, the pack, school, and your leg, just give her some time. She'll change. _

_Thanks Jake. You're right._

_I know I am. _He gave me a big wolf grin, _Can we go home now?_

_Yeah. My leg is bothering me now. _I said getting up. It hurt enough that I was limping home but Jake was there to help me.

When we got back it was about 3pm. I walked in and didn't even bother acknowledging Lexi. She was sitting on the couch watching Jersey Shore. Jake followed me to my room where he gave me my Motrin and I took a shower. After that we watched a couple movies on Netflix, Jake went home about 11pm because I made him. He wasn't going to lose sleep because of me. I kept my leg iced and tried to go to sleep.


	13. Sleepless Nights

**A/N: You know the drill...R&R!**

I got absolutely no sleep last night. Lexi snores like a garbage truck and you could hear it all through the house. I finally gave up trying to fall asleep at 5am. I got up at took an extremely long shower, shaved, blew my hair dry and straightened it. I decided to wear a pair of black sweatpants from my old school, a white tank-top and black Uggs. It was seven o'clock and I decided to Skype Danielle because it was ten o'clock in the morning back in Michigan.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hi Reina! I miss you so much." She said looking into her phone's camera.

"I miss you too. But I put your flight tickets in the mail yesterday so you should be getting them soon."

"Yay I'm so happy I get to see you for Christmas." She said jumping up and down.

"I'm happy too. But I would be even happier if Lexi wasn't staying here too." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah. That's right she and your Uncle are with you. How is it?"

"Hell. Complete hell. She got in yesterday and my Uncle is trying to get out as soon as he can. That girl snores like a frickin garbage truck. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night."

"I can tell you have bags under your eyes. Well I'm really sorry that you have to put up with her. So are there any cute guys in La Push, well aside from Jake?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. There are. In fact, there should be some photos on Facebook of him and his friends. I bet you could find a cute guy when you come down." I answered. She laughed.

"You're right. I probably could. Alright well I have to go my mom is making me go grocery shopping with her."

"Okay. Tell her I said hi. Love you bye!"

"Bye." She said signing off.

I closed my laptop and went downstairs to get some breakfast. I grabbed an orange and packed my lunch. Just as I finished making my lunch Lexi came down the stairs.

"Morning." She said coming to sit at the island. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "How did you sleep?" She asked, the corners of her mouth threatening to form a smile.

"Oh shut up. I didn't sleep because you wouldn't stop snoring."

"I have a nasal problem!" She said trying to defend herself.

"Oh you have more than just a nasal problem." I said grabbing my bag and keys. I hadn't taken the Ferrari out in a couple of days so I threw my bag in the back and hopped in.

When I got to school Jake came over to my car and grabbed my bag. "Thanks babe." I said giving him a quick kiss.

"No problem." He said kissing me back. "You look like hell."

"Gee thanks because that's what every girl loves to hear from her boyfriend." I said rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, but you do." He said taking my hand.

"I know. Lexi snored all night long and it echoed through the house. I got absolutely no sleep last night. I don't think Diablo did either." I said yawning.

"That stinks. Try sleeping with earplugs tonight. Or you could even come spend the night with me and Billy." He said walking up to Seth and Jared.

"That sounds nice. Maybe I will." I said taking my bag from him. I leaned on him for support because my leg was still healing.

"Hi Reina, how is your leg?" asked Jared.

"Better but still healing, can't put much pressure on it though." I answered him.

When the bell rang we went into the school. Jake got my stuff from my locker. Until lunch he and Seth switched between helping me get to my classes. During free period I almost fell asleep on Jake in the library, during show choir I slept in the auditorium because I couldn't dance with my bad leg. After school Jake met me and Seth back at my locker. He was helping me out of the school and left me on the stairs to go get my car when I started to feel woozy.

"Hey Reina, you don't look so hot." Seth said standing next to me. That's when I passed out.


	14. Breakdown

I woke up and had no idea what had happened. I realized I was in my room so I got changed into some other clothes and went downstairs. Jake was sitting on the couch watching T.V. When he saw me coming in he got up and came over to me.

"Easy there." He said taking my waist.

"What happened?" I asked. My head throbbed and my leg was almost completely purple.

"Sit down and I'll tell you." He told me leading me to the couch.

"Okay." I said sitting down. He went and got me a glass of water. I drank it quickly.

"Well what do you remember?"

"Um the last thing I remember was Seth telling me something outside of the school." I said rubbing my head.

"Okay well after that you passed out. Not because of your leg but because of little sleep. We called Carlisle but he was out so Edward told us to just bring you home and let you sleep. Carlisle came and checked on you a couple of hours ago, told me to have you call when you were awake. You slept for almost three days but Carlisle called you out of school. Lexi is down at the beach right now." He told me. He went and got me another glass of water.

My head was throbbing so much my brain was threatening to break my skull. I just couldn't process everything and I completely shattered, I broke down crying.

"Reina, are you hurt? What's wrong?" Jake said worriedly, checking my leg and my body for any bleeding.

"I can't take it anymore!" I shouted. "There is so much pressure. With Lexi in my life now, with the Volturi out to get me, with my leg, with me passing out! There is so much I can't handle it." I continued sobbing, my head in my hands.

Jake pulled me into his arms, "Shh shh it's alright. You don't have to worry about it. I'm here to help. Your leg is practically healed except for the new bruises. The Volturi is something that the pack and the Cullens are going to stand with you on. Lexi is just obsolete and the passing out was just because of her keeping you up."

"Still that is a lot of pressure. I have no idea how to let out my anger here. It's not like I can just punch someone or fight someone because practically everyone that I know is family. Fighting someone in the pack would just feel wrong and the Cullens have always been my family away from my family."

"Maybe you could channel your anger towards something. I'm not exactly sure what but you could find something. Or you could just punch Lexi. You might just break her nose and fix her nasal problem. Either that or I'm sure Emmett would let you fight him."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Emmett is always looking for a chance to show off his muscles and skills. Maybe lowering his self-confidence will help me." I said smiling. I got up and put my glass in the kitchen. Then I was looking for my phone.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked still sitting the couch.

"Looking for my phone".

"What for?"

"So I can call Edward and set up a time for me to whoop Emmett's ass."

Jake laughed. "Okay. You do that. I'm going to stay here".

I found my phone in my purse and called Edward.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi Edward."

"Reina what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing, I just wanted to call and ask something."

"Sure thing."

"Okay, well Jake and I have figured out the reason I'm fainting, it's because I have too much pressure on me and I don't have any way to get rid of my anger. So I was wondering if Emmett would be willing to let me throw a couple of punches at him to let it out".

He laughed, "Okay, I'll ask him." He was gone for about 5 seconds, "He said 'Hell yea!' so when do you want to do this?"

"Um, could I come over in like an hour?"

"Sounds good. What about Jake?"

"Well, I don't really want him to come. Not because I don't love him but when I'm fighting he will be fighting the impulse to come and knock Emmett out because he is trying to punch me".

"I see where you are coming from, but I'll hold him back if he tries to. Does he know you are doing this?"

"Yeah, it was his idea, but it still makes him uncomfortable to see me in danger".

"He will just have to understand that you aren't really going to get hurt, and that you are going to feel better when you are done."

"Okay good point, I'll go tell him and I'll be over in an hour."

"Alright bye" He said hanging up.

Just as I hung up the phone Lexi walked in. "Hi, who was that?"

"A friend, Jake and I are leaving in a few minutes". I told her.

"Oh well, can I come?" She asked.

"No, we have to go see a friend about something".

"Okay, well then." She said looking sad, "I'm going to go back to the beach then. Would you mind driving me?" She said drying off with her towel.

"We can't because we aren't taking a car. We are running there. It's only fifty miles."

"Fifty miles? That's an awful lot to run."

"Well we run there all the time. It's no big deal really. C'mon Jake, let's go."

"Coming. Bye Lexi".

"Um bye." She said watching us as we walked out the door. We ran into the woods and broke out into sprints. When we both phased Jake said,

_So what's happening exactly?_

_Well the plan is for me to go and throw a couple of punches at Emmett. He isn't going to punch me back, just dodge some of them so that I'm not just standing in one spot._

_Okay sounds good._

I stopped in my tracks.

_Reina, what is it?_ He said circling around checking the trees for anything that would have set me off.

_You're fine with this? _I said looking baffled.

_Yeah, I guess. Why?_

_Well because I thought you would be worried about me._

_Well I am, but I know Emmett isn't going to hurt you…at least I hope he doesn't._

_Okay. Well Jasper will be there to keep you calm so you won't want to come punch Emmett's face in. _

_Um okay._

_C'mon let's go._

We started running again, when we got to the Cullens' house Emmett was in the front yard waiting with a huge smile on his face. Jasper was on the porch with Edward and Carlisle. Alice was on the roof watching. Bella was with Renesmee, Esme, and Rosalie inside looking out the window. I got changed into some clothes that Bella was kind enough to give me. Then I went outside,

"Ready Emmett?"

"Hell yeah." He said giving me a big smile.

I laughed. "Okay so you know that you aren't going to hit me back right? Just let me hit you a few times, dodge some of my punches, let me get my anger out."

"Yup I got it. Let's do this". He said pumping his fist in the air.

"Okay ready?" I said. He nodded. I got ready to pounce and then I lunged at him. He was quick, but not quick enough. I caught the bottom of his cheek and he cursed.

For about an hour and a half I threw punches at Emmett without breaking a sweat. Finally I think I got out all of my emotion and anger so I stopped. Carlisle invited Jake and I inside, I declined saying that Lexi would probably be looking for me. The Cullens waved goodbye to us from the porch as Jake and I ran across the clearing. We were almost to the edge of the clearing when I dropped to the ground writhing in pain.

_Reina!_ Jake cried in his head as he felt my pain. He was forced to phase back to a human so he could help me. When the Cullens saw me drop they all raced over except for Rosalie who stayed in the house with Renesmee.

"Reina, Reina what is it?" Jake running his hands through my fur looking for any wounds.

"It's Jane" Edward gasped looking out into the mountains.

"I can help!" Bella said, just as she said it I regained control of my mind from the burning.

I gasped for air and my body relaxed from its tensed position. I stayed in my wolf form because I felt more ready if an attack were to happen.

"She's gone. She's headed back to the Volturi" Alice said with a dazed look on her face.

"Okay, we need to do something. Alice how much time do we have?" Carlisle asked.

"Three days after New Year's Eve" She said.

"Okay" Carlisle said to her, "Reina" He said directing his attention towards me, "You are going to stay here over night. We need to set up a plan." He turned to Jake, "Jake, I need you to go back to Reina's house. Tell Lexi she is spending the night at a friend's. Get her cell phone, clothes, and anything else you think she may need. Also bring any of the pack you want but keep some on the reservation to keep guard" Carlisle finished. Jake nodded and ran off towards the woods.

Edward helped me up and he walked me over to the garage where I changed back into my borrowed clothes.

"Thanks" I said once I was decent.

"No problem. Reina, don't cry". He said seeing my eyes fill with tears. He pulled me into a hug as I sobbed into his chest.

"Edward, what am I going to do?" I cried with my face buried in his shirt. He set his chin on my head and rubbed my back.

"You aren't going to do a thing. Let Carlisle, Jake, and I handle this."

"But Edward! Jane is going to Caius right now. I am going to die, and so is everyone else because of me."

"You aren't going to die. We will protect you and fight for you if it comes to that. Alice can see that you will be fine, but that's it because she can't see wolves. But you are going to be fine. We just need to persuade Caius that you aren't a real werewolf". He said leading me into the house.

Jake brought me my phone, some clothes, and my laptop. He brought Seth and Embry as backup and left the rest of the pack on the reservation. I was going to sleep in Edwards' old room because he and Bella have their own house. I took a shower and was sitting out on the balcony when I heard someone come up behind me.

"Mind if I join you?" Edward asked politely.

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Yeah sure"

He sat down next to me on the little couch and we watched the sun setting. "Look Reina, I know you have a lot of pressure on you and you are scared."

"No really?" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Please, just listen to me" He said giving me stern look.

"Okay" I said looking back at him.

"I know you are scared and you are worried. But you don't have to be. It's not like you are going to face the Volturi all by yourself. You have the whole pack and eight vampires on your side. Alice has given me a good idea of what is going to happen. It's going to be Caius, Aro, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and a few other guards. They will take a vote and Caius won't win. You will be safe but you will have to show Aro through your thoughts that you aren't a real werewolf."

I nodded. "But what happens if Jane or Alec tries to get to us?"

"Do you remember earlier when Jane attacked you but Bella said that she could help?"

I nodded again then shuddered at the thought of Jane.

"Well she is a mental shield. Jane and Alec's abilities are mental not physical. Bella can project her shield around us to keep us safe. That's how she stopped Jane's attack on you."

"She can project it over all of us?"

"Well yes and no. She won't be able to reach all of the pack but because all of your brains are linked to you when in wolf form she will just have to project over you and the whole pack is good. If you are in your human form then she has to project around Jake or Sam.

"Alright sounds like a plan." I said but I was still shaking from fear.

"Reina" Edward said seeing me shake, "Don't be scared. You'll be fine." He said pulling me into a hug. I laid there in his arms for a few minutes, I could tell he was reading my thoughts because he was answering questions that were unasked and he was commenting on my thoughts out loud.

"Don't worry" He said calmly into my ear.

"Edward, you know you are my best friend right?"

"Yes" He said looking at me.

"And best friends don't lie to each other right?"

"Right, Reina you can't lie to me, I can read minds."

"I'm saying that if you were really my best friend you would tell me the truth. So please don't bullshit me for my sake. Tell me what is really going to happen."

"Well I can't tell you everything because I don't know everything. Alice is my eyes in this situation and because she can't see wolves, I'm not one hundred percent sure what is going to happen. But I can tell you that she saw us happy after the event, Caius looked pissed off, Jane looked furious, and nobody was crying.

"Yes usually, but her visions aren't set in stone. Things can change, what if something happens and this ends badly? Then what? What happens if I die? Huh what? Then Jake will kill himself and then this will be one big mess." I said getting worked up.

"Reina stop. Just stop." Edward said, "You are getting worked up over something that isn't going to happen. If Alice does see things changing I will see it too and then we can adjust so you are still safe. I can call Tanya and our cousins if that will help you feel better. Just relax. You know what come on, let's go."

"Go where?" I asked as he took my wrist and pulled me out of his room.

"For a run, you need to get your mind off of this."

He led me outside to the garage where he let me change so I wouldn't ruin my clothes when I phased. After that we went running for about an hour and we were almost in Montana when I heard Jake.

_Reina, you have to come home now._

_Why?_

_Because your friend Danielle just called. Her plane is landing in half an hour._

I stopped dead in my tracks, and Edward circled around and came next to me. _Oh no! I completely forgot she was coming in today!_

"Reina" Edward said and I looked at him. "If you want, I can have Alice run to your house, grab one of your cars and go get Danielle from the airport. She could come hang out here and spend the night because you are staying overnight."

_Oh thank you Edward. Yes please. _I thought, giving him a big wolf grin and licking his face. He laughed and pulled out his cell phone. While he called Alice I talked to Jake.

_Jake, Edward is going to have Alice get Danielle in one of my cars and bring her back to the Cullens house so she can hang out and spend the night because I am staying overnight. I will drive us back to my house tomorrow._

_Okay sounds good. _He thought to me.

Edward hung up with Alice and we started back to the house. When we got back I got on some clothes and I called Danielle.

"Hello?"

"Hi Danielle" I said into the phone.

"Hi Reina. I'm so happy I get to see you!"

"Me too. Um okay I was out running and I didn't make it back in time to make it to you but my friend is coming to get you. Her name is Alice, she is about 5' 5" with short dark brown hair and she will be driving my…" I looked over at Edward and he mouthed _Ferrari_. "Ferrari" I frowned at him.

"Okay, sound s good."

"Alright then. I can't wait to see you!" I said.

"Me either! My plane is landing, got to turn off my phone. Bye."

"Bye" I said hanging up. I looked over at Edward and he smiled then laughed at me.

"You know Alice loves fast cars. She couldn't resist."

"Well then why don' you get her one?" I asked, my arms across my chest.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because it is more fun watching you freak."

"I am not freaking!" I said as I tried to catch him but he was too fast. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you know I hate it when you just loan out my cars without my permission!"

"Well we needed to make it look like you drove here rather than running didn't we?"

"No, she knows."

"What?" Jake and Edward said in unison looking at me.

"She is half vampire and half wolf." I said looking at them like they were insane.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jake said getting mad.

"Because I was afraid you would do this! Explode!" I said getting myself worked up.

"I just don't understand how that could happen." Edward said pacing around the room.

"Well her mom is a wolf and her dad is a vampire. Her mom isn't from here though. I think she's from Kenya." I said.

"Reina, I could never be mad at you, I'm just upset that you didn't bring this up earlier." Jake said rubbing my shoulders.

"Well I'm sorry! I just didn't know how you'd take it. We have been best friends since we were 5. She was always a little different than the other kids, as was I. We took gymnastics together. Then my parents and hers were at a party and mentioned my dad was from the reservation. Danielle's mom knew what we were and she said she was a wolf too. Then it all just kinda came out after that."

"Interesting. Well now this might change things. Danielle might be able to help us with the whole Volturi situation. Does she have any other abilities? Other than the wolf and vampire normal?" Edward asked.

"She can control the elements and weather. It's hard to explain and describe. I'll have to have her show you guys."

"That's very interesting, I'll have to see that. Is there anything else?" Edward said. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Jake asked, missing the silent conversation.

"She's not my only friend, I know another vampire. Though I doubt he would want to come here." I said blushing.

"Call him, give it a try."

I got out my phone and scrolled through the contacts. When I found the number I needed I called. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

I took a deep breath, controlling myself. "Hi Ray. It's Reina." I answered.

"Reina! Wassup babe?"

I growled, "I told you not to call me that anymore."

"Why did you call?" He asked.

"Well, you know the Volturi right?"

A low hiss escaped his lips, I smiled, "Well, anyway, I've gotten myself into some trouble with them and was wondering if you would come to Washington and help me out."

"When are they coming?" He asked his voice icy cold with fury.

"Three days after New Year's" I told him.

"Yeah sure. I'll be there."

"You can stay at my place. I've got a few extra guest rooms. I'm staying at a friend's house."

"Hell no, I am not staying in the same house as Lexi." He hissed.

"You won't even see her. You don't even need sleep! Ya know what, why don't you just come to my friend's house?"

"Fine, I'm leaving in five minutes. What's the address?" He asked.

"Just run to Forks, Washington. After that, you should pick up my scent. Follow it in to the big white house in the woods." I replied, "Oh and don't forget to bring your gloves."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye" I said hanging up.

"Okay then, looks like we have reinforcements" Jake said. "What did he say that pissed you off so much?"

"He called me _babe_, which is an incorrect statement because we broke up almost a year ago."

Jake growled. "Relax Jake he just likes to piss me off. He was dating Lexi for some time. I think they still are. But from the way he reacted from me mentioning Lexi, I don't think they are anymore."

"Why does he need to bring gloves?" Jake asked.

"Well because of his power. He can have anyone's ability if he touches their hand. Like Aro and his mind-reading capabilities. Though he can only sustain some powers for a few days."

"That's incredible" Edward said in awe.

Just then Ray appeared out of thin air not five feet away from me. "Hey" He said smiling at me.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" I asked in shock, my hand flying to my heart.

"Well I ran into this vampire the other day, I shook his hand and he turned out to be a teleporter. I tracked your scent here."

"Cool" I said, Jake and Edward looked at him like he was an alien. "Um Ray, this is my friend Edward and my _boyfriend_ Jake." I said stressing the word boyfriend. If he acted up on me Jake would flip.

"Hello Ray, nice to meet you." Edward said holding out his hand. Ray met it with his gloved hand and they shook. "Nice to meet you as well" Ray answered, "Jake" He said holding out his hand. Jake was so tense I had to shove him to meet Ray's grasp.

"Ray" He said through his teeth.

"So you're Reina's boyfriend eh?" He asked eyeing me.

"Yes. I swear, if you ever try anything on her, I will rip your throat out bloodsucker." Jake said, his black eyes cold.

I gripped his arm and held him back. He looked at me and I gave him a pleading look not to hurt Ray.

"Look Ray, Jake and I are soul mates. It's hard to explain but we are never going to be separated. You can't get in-between us" I told him sternly.

"Whatever, that's cool" He shrugged.

Just then Alice and Danielle walked through the door. "Reina!" She shouted and ran at me.

"Danielle!" I yelled back, hugging her when she crushed me in her arms.

"I'm so happy I'm here. Alice is amazing. She is so nice, talented, and she has amazing taste in clothes". Alice laughed her silvery laugh, "Thank you Danielle"

"Can't breathe!" I whispered through my teeth, still in her grip.

"Oh! Sorry" She said dropping me. I gasped for air and coughed.

"Hi Danielle" Ray said. She stared at him, her eyes flitting from him to me. I shook my head. _I'll tell you later _I mouthed to her. She nodded.

"Hello Ray. Long time no see".

"Danielle" I said and she turned to look at me, "This is Edward, Alice's brother, and Jake."

"Hello Danielle" Edward said politely shaking her hand.

"Hi" She said shaking his hand. "And this is the famous Jacob Black, Reina has been telling me about you. I feel like I know you already" She said not bothering to shake his hand but instead she hugged him.

"Hi, it's good to finally meet you. Reina has told me so much about you too." He said back.

"Well there are plenty more introductions to be done later. I'm sure you and Ray would like to get settled in for the evening. You can stay up stairs, Danielle your room is the first door on the left, Ray yours is the second door on the right." Edward told them.

They both ran up the stairs, all too fast, and were down in a minute. "Done" They said in unison.

"Okay then" Edward said, "We have company" he continued. The other vampires came from their previous locations. After all the introductions were made, Edward asked Ray and Danielle to demonstrate their powers. We all went outside to watch.

Danielle was first. She stood completely still and took a deep breath. Then she slowly raised her hands from her sides, her fingers shaking, and drew rocks from the ground. Then she started punching and kicking the air and rocks went flying in the directions she kicked. Everyone cheered and shouted. She smiled and took a bow.

Next she looked over at the river she lifted her hand and guided the water to her where she shaped it in to a beautiful ice flower that she gave to Renesmee. She looked at the beautiful gift in her hands in awe and giggled. Danielle danced away from Renesmee towards me. I knew her routine well enough to know what was coming next. When she danced towards me I jumped up at just the right moment to miss her blast of air in my direction. I landed next to her and we both smiled.

After that Danielle stood with one of her palms facing west and the other facing east. As she concentrated the veins in her forehead started getting larger then BAM! Her arms shot strait up and fire came out of her palms. The flames were strong to about 100 feet up, and then died down the higher they rose. Everyone was amazed at her abilities. I knew what was coming next so I started to walk out to her when she fell to her knees. There was a collective gasp and the next thing I knew Edward and Carlisle were right next to Danielle.

"Relax guys" I said coming up from behind them and putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "She just overdid the fire bending a little too much. Didn't you Dani?" I said looking at her.

She raised her head, smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I got a little carried away." I helped her up and we walked over to the family.

"That. Was. Totally. Awesome!" Emmett yelled. He and Jasper were shaking from excitement.

"That was something Danielle" Carlisle said and Edward nodded.

"Okay, my turn" Ray said rolling his eyes. "Will everyone who has an ability please step forward." He asked. Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Bella stepped forward. "Good, now all of you please hold out your hand." They all did so. Then Ray walked up to Alice and held her hand for a moment.

"Interesting" He breathed, being able to see the future. His eyes went blank for a moment and then he smiled and laughed. Edward looked displeased, "I don't think Danielle will let you". He said seeing what Ray had seen. Danielle's head snapped up and she gave him the _I don't think so_ look. Next he moved on to Edward, their hands brushed for a moment and Ray gasped.

"This is incredible!" He said, barely louder than a whisper. He was taking in all of our thoughts and Edward was reading them along with him.

"It takes some practice knowing whose thoughts go with whom". Edward said.

"I bet" Ray said still in awe. He moved onto Jasper, not very interested. Finally he moved on to Bella.

"Ray, I can't get a read on you anymore" Edward said.

"Why?" Ray asked, looking confused.

"Because I'm a mental shield" Bella said "Edward's never been able to get a read on my thoughts, even when I was human".

"Interesting" Ray said, giving the power some consideration. "This was a wonderful experience everyone. Thank you" Ray said politely.

"The pleasure was all ours Ray" Carlisle said. "We've never seen anything like you or Danielle. Thank you". Danielle and Ray both smiled.

"Well this isn't the last of the introductions. Danielle and Ray still have to meet the pack" I said.

"Yeah, you guys could probably to Reina's house tomorrow and meet them" Jake continued.

"If Carlisle will let me out" I said looking over at him. He smiled.

"Well, if you don't hurt yourself it will probably be a yes" He laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him and everyone laughed. I yawned and stretched, "Well, I think I'm going to hit the sack. I'm beat." Jake and I said goodnight to everyone and then I pulled him inside the house. He let me shower and get dressed. After I was done, I snuggled up against his warm chest as his arms wrapped protectively around me.


	15. Explanations

I woke up with a whole new wave of hope that my friends could actually stop the Volturi, but my hope was quickly diminished when I realized that we didn't stand a chance. The Volturi would rip us apart. I sighed.

"Reina? Are you awake?" Jake asked, his arms still tightly around me.

"Yeah, I'm up. Want to go get something to eat?" I asked sitting up and stretching.

"Sure thing, are you okay?" He asked eyeing me.

"I'm fine. Just worried, I don't want anything happening to anyone. I would feel terrible." I said hanging my head.

"Hey, hey. Look at me" He said lifting my chin with his finger. "Nothing is going to go wrong, between the pack, the Cullens, their cousins and your friends you will be fine. Trust me" He pulled my lips to his. They were warm, cautious, and worried.

"Okay" I said breaking away, "Let's go eat".

"You read my mind" He laughed and jumped off the bed.

I raced him downstairs to the kitchen where Esme was already making breakfast for us. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I walked into the living room where I saw Carlisle talking to Danielle.

"Good morning" She said as Jake and I walked over to them.

"Morning" I said sitting down on the floor.

"I was just telling Danielle about your…Er…predicament" Carlisle told me.

"Ah gotcha. Well she should know if she is going to be standing with us. Has anyone told Ray?" I asked.

"Told me what?" He said coming down the stairs.

"Why you are here, specifically." Carlisle told him.

"Nope, just that Reina is in trouble with the _Volturi_" He said hissing the last word.

"Well then, from your tone of voice I assume you know of them?" Carlisle questioned.

"Oh I know them alright"

I looked at Ray questioningly. He looked back at me. "Care to explain?" I asked him.

He sighed "It's kinda a long story". I looked at him again. "Alright alright. When I was little my parents abandoned my brother and I. We went into foster care. When we turned eighteen we were both legal adults so we left the orphanage. We met this girl, who said she could help us. Give us anything we needed. One night, my brother and I were drinking when we came back to her place. She, she changed us" He took a breath.

He continued. "My brother and I didn't want to live like this so we went to the Volturi hoping to be relieved of this cursed life. The Volturi had other ideas. They wanted us to join them. I immediately said no but my brother was more open to the idea. He thought over the idea that night, he asked me why I said no so quickly. I told him it was because I didn't want to die, I wanted to be free. He thought I was foolish, he said that we would be set for the rest of our lives. We could live and feel excepted by our own kind." He sighed deeply. "My brother joined them. I left Italy and came to the United States where I have stayed".

"I'm so sorry you lost your brother like that Ray. I had no idea." I said I actually felt sorry for him. "Wait…if he is part of the Volturi…then who is your brother?" I asked.

"My brother…is Felix Masters." He answered.

I gasped. "Felix? Felix is your brother?! I can see it. Why was I so stupid?"

He laughed. It was a dark sound. "You make it sound like it's a good thing."

"Maybe, maybe not" Carlisle said. "It depends on the severity of the situation when the time comes. Felix may still have enough sense not to fight us if it comes to that. I'm absolutely positive that he remembers Reina from when she was there".

"He seemed really nice though…He smiled at me, like he wanted to help me but he couldn't. Like he was sorry for me" I said remembering his face.

"Reina, do you know why I love you?" Ray asked his expression suddenly soft.

"No. Though I have always wondered" I said tensing up. He voice made me nervous. I felt Jake's body tense beside me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, giving him a reassuring look.

"It's because your personality. You reminded me so much of Felix, both of you put on a brave, fearless face. But underneath you're terrified. You laugh in the face of danger, but you'd rather be safe and sound, home in bed. I couldn't let the one thing that reminded me of my family leave" He said. I looked him in the eyes. If vampires could cry, he would have.

"I'm sorry Ray. I'm so sorry for everything. The loss of your parents, your brother leaving, and us. But we could never be together, vampires and wolves don't mix" I said, my voice cracking. I had to leave, before I said anything else. "I don't love you, not like that. Ray you will always be my friend. That's all we can ever be, friends" I told him. I couldn't look at him, I got up. Jake grabbed my arm, "Let me go" I said. He dropped his hand. I walked out the back of the house and to the river bank. I sat down near the edge and looked at my reflection in the water. I saw a girl, who was in love. With her soul mate. Nothing would ever change that.

I stood up and jumped the river. Then I kept walking, I didn't know when I would stop or where, just that I needed to clear my head. When I was out of sight I phased and kept running. I ran for almost 4 hours before I heard Jake, Seth, and Embry.

_Leave me alone_. I growled in my head.

_Reina, please come home. _Embry pleaded.

_Yeah Reina, come home._ Seth whimpered. I could tell them were trying to follow me.

_Reina, you can't stay away forever. You know I'll come and find you._ Jake thought.

_I'll come home before the Volturi comes. I need to clear my head. _I said slowing down a bit. _Ray has screwed with my mind so much I can't tell when he says something and means it. I should have never called him._

By this time, Seth and Embry had left Jake and me alone.

_No Reina. I'm ashamed to say this, but you were right to call him. He has been a huge help with everything. His ability, Felix, and actually…He's not that bad._

_Jake, you're delusional. You could never like Ray, ever. I'm coming home. Can Ray still teleport?_

_Yeah, I think so. Why?_

_Because I'm too tired to run home, will you ask him to come get me. I'll stay a wolf so I can kill him if I need to. _

_Sure thing. See you in a few._

_Bye._

Jake left. I slowed to a stop and waited. Sure enough, about 5 minutes later Ray appeared out of nowhere.

I lay on the ground with my head on my paws. He walked over to me, "Reina? Are you okay?"

I huffed, turned around, and then lay down again. "I'll take that as a no" He said walking around to face me. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. _Of course it's a no_ I thought. "Look Reina, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Or make anything complicated, which I obviously did. But just because you are Jake's soul mate doesn't mean you can't love me too" He said quietly, but I still heard him. He didn't understand, I got up and walked over into thicker woods. I changed and walked back out.

"Ray, you don't understand. I used to love you but I can't love you anymore. It's impossible, I can't love anyone else but Jake. You wouldn't get it because you aren't a wolf. Even the Cullen's don't understand. Edward spends a lot of time trying to figure it out, why we imprint but he hasn't found an answer. I've imprinted on Jake and he on me. It is doubly strong as any normal imprint."

"Well, all I know is that I love you Reina" He replied coming closer to me.

"Ray stop" I warned him. His face just inches from mine. "Stop it Ray. Take me home" I said, my body freezing. His body advancing closer.

"As you wish my princess" His lips lightly touching mine. I flinched away from him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me against himself. I struggled to break free but he was much stronger than I thought he was. His lips had the same fierceness I remembered them with. Knowing I wouldn't let him get away with this, I pushed myself off of him. He took my hand and in an instant we were back in the Cullens front yard. He let go of my hand and walked with non-human speed to the house. Jake ran out and pulled me into a bear hug. I was still frozen. When I didn't move or react he said,

"Reina? What's wrong?" He said setting me down. His hands on my shoulders.

Edward came outside and pulled me away from Jake. His strong hands locking my arms in his grip. He saw in Ray's mind what happened and he knew I was about to snap. Jake looked confused and worried.

"He kissed her" Edward said in a flat menacing tone.

I snapped. I thrashed in Edward's arms, trying to break free and rip Ray's throat out. Jake almost had him but Bella and Emmett caught him. I forced myself not to phase because I would tear Edward to pieces, knowing Jake was doing the same to not harm Bella.

"Ray! I am going to kill you!" I shouted towards the house. Knowing he could hear me.

Jake was struggling as much as I was, perhaps more to break free. But Bella was strong as was Emmett.

"Reina, Reina. It's alright" Edward said trying to calm me. "Jasper!" He shouted, he was about to lose his grip on me. Jasper came outside and immediately Jake and I stopped thrashing.

"Screw you Jasper" I said glaring at him. He smiled at me.

"It was for your own good" He said back to me.

I huffed in Edwards' arms and he let his grip loosen a bit. I shook him off and walked over to Jake. I touched Bella and Emmett's arms and they dropped them. Jake and I stood looking at each other for a moment then he closed the distance between us in a few steps and pulled me into a hug. He stood there hugging me tightly for a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry Jake", I whispered into his ear.

"You did nothing wrong Reina" He told me, rubbing my back. His cheek pressed to my hair.

"But I let him kiss me"

"But you did try to shove him off. He is a vampire after all he has more strength than you"

"I'm sorry Jake" I blubbered into his collarbone.

"It's okay, I forgive you. Let's just forget about it"

"Okay" I sniffed. He set me on my feet and took my hand in his. He looked over at Edward having a silent conversation, and Edward nodded. He walked me towards the house, careful to keep an eye on me though I was in a daze. As we walked into the house Jake walked me over to the couch, I sat down while he went upstairs. He returned a few minutes later with my bag of belongings and car keys.

"C'mon Reina, I'm taking you home." Jake said getting me up from the couch. He walked me out to my Ferrari and called over Danielle. "C'mon Danielle, you're staying with her. Ray, you are staying here." He told them. Danielle grabbed her things from her room and got in the car.

Jake drove us to my house, I was still in a daze so he led me to my room and Danielle to hers. Lexi was asleep and Diablo was guarding my parents door. He let me shower while he made dinner. After I finished showering, I got dressed and went up to the roof. Jake brought me my dinner a few minutes later.

"It was delicious Jake, thank you" I said softly. He smiled, but it wasn't his usual ear-to-ear grin.

He scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder while he held my hand with his other hand. I laid my head in the crook of his neck.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a minute, his lips at my ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answered forcing a smile.

"You're lying. You aren't okay, tell me"

"Ok Jake fine, I'm not okay. I don't think I'll ever be okay. My life fuckin' sucks. First it was my parents' death, then it was Lexi, now the Volturi and to top it all off…._Ray_. There is no way we will win. I know Edward is lying to me, I know him too well. Caius will kill me"

"Stop it" He cut me off "You're psyching yourself out. You're jinxing us. We will win. Just remember that you aren't alone. You have the Cullens, the pack, plus the stragglers and perhaps the Denali clan to stand alongside with you."

He continued, "It's okay to be afraid, I am too. You really think this isn't affecting me? It breaks my heart to see you in pain and to be terrified for your life. But there is no one in this world that will lay a finger on you" He said pulling away to look at me. I could feel my eyes betraying me, tears spilling out.

He pulled my chin up so my eyes could meet his. Then he pulled my lips to his. Our kiss was like every other, with sparks. But this one…there was something different. There was an urgency to the feeling of Jake's lips against mine. So many emotions spilled out of the both of us. Passion, anger, hatred, fear, love, sadness, and happiness. I knotted my fingers into his hair as his hands found my waist. His fingers slowly making their way to the hem of my shirt. Our bodies grew closer and closer until I was sitting in his lap, shirtless, with my legs wrapped around his waist, he carried me back down the stairs to my room. Where we spent the next few hours on Cloud 9.

**A/N: Sorry about the ending...I'm not real good with sex scenes! But if you caught my drift then you'll be okay. Please review! I haven't gotten one review on any chapters. I honestly don't care if it is a nice review either at this point. It could be the most random-ass thing in the world. JUST REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks**

**~Lily**


	16. The Pack

I woke to the sun streaming down on my face, it had to have been the early afternoon. I ran my hands over the sheets, looking for his body. But there was no one there. I rolled out of the bed and came to stand in front of the full-body mirror. I looked at my naked body for a minute then went to find some clothes.

I walked down the stairs in a tank top and spandex shorts. I assumed Jake went home at some point because he was just wearing basketball shorts. He stood over the stove cooking something. When he heard me coming down he turned his head and smiled.

"Morning" He said walking over to me with a plate in his hand. It smelled delicious, an omelet with hash browns.

"Morning, it smells delicious" I told him, reaching up on my tip-toes to kiss him. "Thank you".

"You're welcome, I figured you could use some homemade food after everything that's happened" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you, I think it's just what I needed" I said sitting down at the island. Jake went to clean up the dishes, glancing over at me every few minutes. I caught him looking at me as I ate.

"Jake, I fine really. I think I just needed to get away from everyone" I said getting up to put my plate in the sink.

"Ya know what we should do today?" He asked after I set my plate down.

"What?"

"We should go hang out at Emily's. I know she has been dying to see you, and the pack is getting anxious because they haven't seen you in a while"

"Yeah that's sounds fun. Let me get Danielle up, she'll want to meet the pack"

After Danielle got up, she was so excited that she didn't even eat. She got dressed and we were off. Jake led the way to Emily's while I stayed behind with Danielle, it had been a while since she had phased. Her mind was linked with the pack's because of how close friends she and I are. When we got closer to Emily's place we all phased back and got into some clothes. We walked up the steps and in through her door.

"Reina! Jake! Good to see you guys." Emily greeted us.

"Hey Em" Jake said back, walking over to her and hugging her.

"Hi Emily" I said, "This is my friend Danielle. She is staying with me for a couple weeks" I informed her.

"Oh well hello Danielle. It's nice to meet you". She said warmly, shaking her hand.

"You as well" Danielle shook back.

"Where is everyone?" Jake asked popping his head down the hallway.

"Oh, they are all down on the beach playing soccer. I stepped out to make lunch".

Just then the seven wolves walked through the door laughing loudly.

"Hey guys" Jake said sitting down on the couch. I walked over and sat down next to him. Danielle took a seat at the table.

"Jake! Nice to finally see you" Embry said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Reina!" Seth said, pulling me off the couch, catching me in a bear hug.

"Hi Seth" I said hugging him back.

"Hey guys, there is someone I want you to meet" I said letting go of Seth, directing the pack's attention to Danielle. "This is Danielle she is a friend of mine who is visiting for the holidays and…other reasons.

She is like us but she isn't from the reservation. Her mother is of the Bouda, the hyena-men of Africa. I've linked her mind to the packs'. Do your best, please, to make her feel at home"

The pack almost immediately surrounded Danielle, I sort of felt sorry for her to have all this attention in such a short amount of time. But she seemed to like it. I took back my seat next to Jake on the couch. He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head.

"How are you?" He whispered into my ear.

I gave him a puzzled look. "How are you holding up?" He corrected himself. I shrugged, not really sure how I was.

"I guess I'm ok... I think I just needed to get away from the drama. Ray has always been a good friend, but he doesn't understand me. He doesn't understand that when he pushes things too far, things get out of hand and people get hurt" Jake tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"I'll never let him hurt you again. I promise. If he does, tell me and I will gladly rip his throat out" He said menacingly into my ear. His breath tickled my ear and I giggled.

"Okay, I will" I said cupping his cheek in my hand and turning his face to kiss him.

"Lunch is ready guys. Eat up" Emily said from the stove. We all got up and gathered around the table to dig in.

I noticed that Danielle and Seth were standing relatively close to each other. I caught her gaze and she winked at me, I smiled. I grabbed a small sandwich and slipped out the front door. I knew the pack would be too busy stuffing their faces to notice I left. I ran to the cliffs, where I first saw Jane.

I walked out to the edge, sat down and brought me knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I sat there for some time, letting the cool salt breeze envelope me. My mind was racing, there were so many things to think about. I was almost lost in thought when I smelled someone come up behind me. Seth came to sit next to me, his feet dangling over the edge of the cliff.

"Hey" He greeted me.

"Hi" I said back, unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" He said looking at me. His big brown eyes looking deep into mine, full of worry.

"Nothing" I lied quickly. I knew he didn't believe me.

"C'mon Reina, I know you're worr-"

"No Seth," I cut him off, "I'm not worried. I'm terrified. You have no idea how scared I am. I mean sure I have the pack, the Cullens, the Denali Clan, and my friends but I know that's not going to be enough.

I put on this brave face for Jake and everyone else, but inside I am truly terrified. Jake doesn't understand, he thinks that I'm just psyching myself out. But he doesn't know what the Volturi is capable of. I'm going to die and that's the end of it" I said burying my face in my knees. I felt the hot tears pouring over my eyelids. Then I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my figure. I turned and buried my face into Seth's bare chest.

"Shhh Reina, it's okay. You'll be fine" Seth said, rubbing my back, his chin on my head. He sat there for a few minutes, holding me while my emotions spilled out of me. "C'mon Reina, let's go back to Emily's. I'm sure everyone is starting to wonder where we are"

On the way back to Emily's I saw something in Seth's head that made me come up short. I stopped running and looked at him.

_Seth…_ I thought questioningly

_Yeah?_

_Is that what I think it is?_

_Oh yeah…about that. I was going to tell you but then you kinda broke down on me._

_Seth! I'm so happy for you! And Danielle! You've imprinted! Congrats!_

_Haha thanks. C'mon let's go._

When we got back to Emily's everyone was down on the beach.

"Hey! There you are babe" Jake said running up to me. Seth walked over to sit next to Danielle.

"Yeah, here I am"

"Where were you?"

"Oh I was just clearing my head. Seth came and found me" I said sitting down on a towel.

"Hey Reina! Wanna go get your bathing suit with me?" Danielle shouted over to me.

"Sure" I shouted back, wiping the sand off of my pants. "I'll be back in a few minutes" I told Jake. He nodded.

The two of us ran back to my house. When we walked in the door I almost ran into Lexi.

"Watch it!" Lexi yelled, standing up from her crouch.

"Well don't stand right in front of the damn door…wait what are you doing?"

"Nothing" She said without looking at me, she held something behind her back.

"Were you trying to pick the lock to the basement?!" I shouted, grabbing her hand from behind her back. She was holding a bobby-pin and a paperclip.

"No" She answered too quickly.

"Yes you were! Why do you think it's locked? So you can't get in there! Idiot!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air. "You can't pick that lock, trust me. I can't deal with you now, I have to get my bathing suit and go" I said walking past her, Danielle followed.

"Can I co-" Lexi started.

Danielle and I cut her off "No!" The two of us ran up the stairs.

"Reina! Purple, black or blue?" Danielle shouted from her room.

"Uh…Not sure. Seth will like anything you choose." I yelled to her. I was going through my closet.

"No! I want your opinion!"

"Purple! I like that one the best. I think it's adorable."

"Thanks!"

"Blue or green?" I shouted to her, holding up each of the suits to my figure.

"What would Jake like?" She asked, coming up to my room. Her purple one-piece was cinched at the waist and flattered her curves.

"Neither, he'd rather go skinny-dipping" I laughed.

She laughed too. "Blue! Definitely blue. That one is prettier"

"Ok, thanks. You wanna borrow a tank top?"

"Yes please, and sunglasses"

"Sure thing" I said getting into my suit. It was a dark blue strapless bikini with tie bottoms. My boobs and curves looked fantastic!

"Here" Danielle said tossing me a loose tank. "How do you live with those boobs? Don't you have back problems?" She asked mouth agape.

I laughed "Nope, none. Probably from doing gymnastics and running a lot"

"Yeah no kidding. I wish I had your boobs. What are you now? A DD?"

"DDD" I said smiling.

"Holy shit. I couldn't live with those"

"C'mon. Jake and Seth are probably getting worried we are gone so long. Did you grab sunglasses?"

"Yep. Can we drive? I really don't want to walk all the way back"

"Sure" I said grabbing the keys to my Mustang and my Ray Ban sunglasses.

We drove back to Emily's house with the top down on the Mustang. I parked and we walked down to the beach.

Danielle and I laughed when we saw Seth and Jake's mouth drop at sight of us. As I walked closer I saw Jake wouldn't stop staring at my boobs.

"Hey, eyes up here darling" I said lifting his chin to meet my eyes. He laughed and pulled me down to the towel and kissed me.

"I really like your bikini babe" He whispered into my ear seductively.

"Good, it's for you" I whispered back just as seductively.

"Reina will you help me with my tumbling? The sand is the best place other than a mat to do it." Danielle asked from her towel. "I would've asked Seth but he doesn't know what to look for".

"Yeah, sure" I said getting up and stretching. Jake gave me a confused look. "Gymnastics sweetheart" He nodded and smiled.

I helped Danielle with her tumbling. Critiquing her movements and fixing some rough spots. After we practiced for a while, we just started doing flips and backhand springs and twists. It actually was pretty fun.

"Hey Dani, watch this!" Seth yelled, he got a running start and ran into a tree. He almost did a backflip when he fell on his face. We all laughed.

"Seth are you okay?" She asked running over to him.

He spit sand out of his mouth, "Yeah I'm okay" He said getting up.

_Buzz! Buzz!_ My phone vibrated in my bag.

"Hello?" I said, answering it.

"Hi Reina, it's Lexi" She said, I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Do you have any Advil?"

"Yeah, hallway cabinet, bottom shelf"

"Thanks"

"Yeah sure. Hey would you let Diablo out back?" I asked her.

"But no one is watching him" She answered.

"Oh I'll watch him. I'll call him over to us"

"Um…okay….Bye" She said hanging up.

"What did she want?" Jake asked.

"Advil, I told her to let Diablo out"

"Oh ok. So how are you going to watch him if you aren't even home?"

"He's going to come here. Plug you ears". I told him, "Everyone plug your ears!" I shouted to the rest of the pack.

They all did so and I let out a high pitched screech followed by a long, high pitched whistle.

"What was that?!" Embry yelled.

"Stop yelling!" Jared said back, "We are sitting right here! Didn't you plug your ears?"

"No…" Embry said. Jared rolled his eyes. "What was that?"

"My call for Diablo, he should be here any minute now" I told him.

Sure enough, the Doberman came running across the sand and to me. He licked my face.

I laughed. "Hi buddy" I said scratching him behind the ears. "Go, go swim" I said pointing to the water, he followed my finger and ran to the water, splashing around in it.

We stayed down on the beach for a few hours. We played a game of soccer, we tanned, swam, and Danielle and I worked on our tumbling.

"Reina, Reina wake up". Danielle said softly, shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I said groggily, rolling over on my towel.

"You fell asleep. Just Seth, Jake and I are left"

"Oh sorry, you didn't have to wait for me. You could've gone back to the house"

"It's alright. We went swimming and played with Diablo. But it's getting late, we should leave" She said standing up and brushing the sand off of her legs. I did the same and folded my towel.

We were walking back up to Emily's house to get the car. "Where are Jake and Seth?"

"Good question. Don't know" She answered looking around. "There they are" She said pointing to my car. Jake was sitting in the front passenger seat and Seth in the back. We hopped in and drove home.

"Hey Reina, can I spend the night?" Seth asked, wind blowing through his shaggy hair.

I eyed him in the mirror, "Sure, no problem"

His face light up automatically "Thanks" He said, squeezing Danielle's hand. She smiled.

When we got back to the house, Lexi was asleep on the couch.

"Well," Danielle stretched, "I'm going to bed". She said grabbing Seth's hand and winking at me.

I laughed, "Keep the noise down". She smiled and nodded. Then she tugged Seth up the stairs to her room.

"Looks like it's just us" Jake whispered, his arms around my waist and his lips at my ear. I shivered when I felt his tongue trail down my jawline. His fingers already making their way to my tank top, but I turned in his arms to face him.

"Just us, plus a sleeping Lexi" I said tilting my head towards her. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs.


End file.
